


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Джаред очень хотел Дженсена и, он его получил. Навсегда





	

В глазах так сухо, что хочется залить в них воды. Рука в волосах больше не раздражает, мягкие поглаживания не дарят желаемой ярости, не будят уснувшую, нет, умершую, отслоившуюся злость. Какой-то серый, надтреснутый голос прямо над ухом, дыхание жалящее холодную кожу, пальцы на лице — все похуй. 

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
Мерцай, мерцай, звездочка,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Как я жажду узнать, кто ты!  
Up above the world so high,  
Ты так высоко, над всем миром,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Как алмаз на небесах._

Ненавязчивый мотив льется ядом прямо в сознание, мерно отбивает удары качающего кровь сердца, сочится по венам жидким азотом.  
Где-то там, на периферии — глухо, твердо, как сейчас надо. Почти _живой_ звук, почти нефальшивый голос.

— Навсегда. Теперь ты навсегда со мной.

Стены всегда были такими желтыми? Да, наверное, да. Там, в той, другой жизни он их даже не видел. Смотрел и ни разу не увидел. Теперь он видит все. Не хочет, но видит. В жизни, по ту сторону поднятого моста, где до сих пор для кого-то встает солнце, где оно еще кому-то может принести радость, где оно, наверное, нужно. С той стороны, где мосты все еще для кого-то опускаются. Его мост не опустится уже никогда, он не вернется обратно, солнце ему больше не нужно. А здесь солнца нет. Здесь ничего нет, кроме щекочущих голову подушечек пальцев, как ветерок, играющих в волосах, и баюкающего, отравленного правдой голоса:

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
Когда Солнце заходит,  
When the nothing shines upon,  
Когда ничто не сияет,  
Then you show your little light,  
Тогда ты тихонько светишь,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Мерцай, мерцай всю ночь._

Жизнь, невольно оставленная им позади, стирается, сворачивается в одну далекую светлую точку. Воспоминания, некогда живые, пульсирующие красками, темнеют под тяжестью этого дрожащего тембра. Бьются стеклом, впиваются осколками во вздымающуюся на каждом вздохе грудину. Но Дженсен ничего не чувствует. Больше нет. Холодные пальцы ведут по ресницам, гранитной тяжестью ложатся на веки, пустота проросшая внутри, проглатывает весь окружающий мир… Если бы он мог что-то ощутить, то заткнул бы владельца этого голоса. Но гнева нет, все вышло с лихорадочным потом. А что осталось? Атрофированная, бредовая реальность, такая же, как и он сам. 

_Then the traveller in the dark,  
Путник во тьме  
Thanks you for your little spark,  
Благодарит тебя за твою искорку.  
He could not see which way to go,  
Он бы не видел, куда идти,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Если бы ты так не сверкала._

Голос Джареда тих, он усыпил бы, но сейчас вынуждает Дженсена сдать назад, препарирует сознание. Остывающие воспоминания не дарят полноценных картинок, оставляют лишь выгоревшие контуры недотлевшего прошлого. 

Они никому не нужны. Оба. Или нет? У Дженсена, кажется, была жизнь, _до_. Он уже не помнит, какая она. Память рвется клочками, ограждая его. От чего? Боли? Страха? Этого и нет. Голос льется приторным шепотом, вытаскивает неохотно поддающиеся восстановлению голые факты. Не все, лишь промозглые, горчащие. 

_Тот вечер._ Он клубится в том же тумане, только легкими капельками влаги орошая обрывки звуков, запахов, цветов, того, что осталось догорать. Чего уже не будет. Сколько прошло? Полгода? Год? Неважно, сейчас уже нет… _Тот вечер._ Поворот. Рубеж? 

Джаред так долго просит, плетется повсюду привязанной тенью, так отчаянно мечется в своем желании, тонет в нем, умоляет – одна ночь.   
_Та ночь._ Проявленное милосердие, подачка страждущему?

Плывущая в пьяном угаре комната, мягкая постель, сильные толчки, укусы, крики, стоны. Кажется, даже некий суррогат удовольствия, для одурманенного мозга. Провонявшее сыростью утро, дождь и захлопнутая дверь.  
Перекроенная жизнь. Новый отсчет.

_— Ты сам придешь ко мне. Сам.  
— Первый и последний раз.  
— Ты вернешься ко мне. Вернешься._

Первый и последний раз? Вечное одиночество, разделенное со своим палачом. 

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
Когда Солнце заходит,  
When the nothing shines upon,  
Когда ничто не сияет,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Пусть я не знаю, кто ты,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
Мерцай, мерцай, звездочка._

Холодно, все горит внутри, пылает холодом. Некуда бежать, не от кого прятаться. Приговоренный без права на помилование. Он нужен только здесь. Этому голосу, рукам, этому телу пытающемуся согреть заледеневшую кожу. Тому, кто обрек, _подписал приговор_. Там, он больше ни к чему. Гниль. Грязь. Джаред дал ему _это_ , и Джаред забрал его себе. Всего целиком. 

Он возвращается, приходит сам, он бежит вопя во все горло, проклиная ад и рай. Бьет руками по сухому дереву двери, стирает костяшки о иглы щетины, молотит, пинает. Долго, больно и бесполезно. Он возвращается к нему, и остается с ним, навсегда.

Глаза наконец щиплет влагой, впрочем, не дающей ни капли облегчения. Зачем? Дженсен поднимает голову, скользя ежиком волос по чужому плечу. Он смотрит ему в глаза — потухшие, остекленевшие, отражающие его собственные. Сколько они так лежат? День, неделю, месяц? Насрать. Шея отвратительно хрустит и Джаред замолкает, не мигая, глядя в ответ. Под взглядом все плывет, мнется по краям, вытесняя ненужное, чуждое одеревеневшему сознанию. 

Тонкие пальцы растирают влагу по щекам, здесь нет места ничего не решающим соленым каплям. Дженсен не плачет у могильных плит тех, кто дал ему эту жизнь, не рыдает в свои восемь, засыпая землей единственного тогда друга, — тощего лабрадора Твинки. Даже тогда, сидя в проклятом кабинете, напротив застывшего мумией эскулапа, вскрывая злосчастный, белый конверт и читая _свой приговор_ , он тоже не роняет слез. К чему они сейчас?

— Пой.  
— Да, я всегда буду тебе петь, Дженсен. Всегда.

У них, еще есть время, искаженное, глухонемое, но тикающее только для них, в их лично заданном, ржавом ритме. Мерцающее, бликующее, ничего не дающее, но оно еще есть. Они никому не нужны, но они уже ни от кого не зависят, кроме плавно плывущей черной стрелки на большом настенном циферблате. 

— Всегда...

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
Мерцай, мерцай, звездочка,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Как я жажду узнать, кто ты!  
Up above the world so high,  
Ты так высоко, над всем миром,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Как алмаз на небесах._


End file.
